


Lip Service

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of their many after-show parties, Jorel stumbles up to Danny and spills the beans about how he feels before he's whisked away by a groupie. Drunken fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

Jorel looked down at his hands, trying to keep himself from falling over. That was the one problem with these parties they went to-- he always got WAY too plastered for his own good. Each time he woke up with a throbbing hangover he promised himself he wouldn't drink so much. Oh well. 

He had a good reason this time, though. Throughout a large portion of the party he had to sit back and watch as yet /another/ drunk groupie tried to get into Danny's pants. Once everyone had found out him and his wife had gotten a divorce (on good terms with each other, luckily) they were all over him. Can't they give the guy a break? He wasn't exactly upset over it.. but let the dude be single for a bit. Jorel himself had recently been dumped... and not on good terms. Whatever. He got over it soon enough-- only because he played the sad puppy face until Danny caved into cuddling him. 

Not because he liked him, though. Definitely not. Their bromance was STRICTLY platonic. Or... at least that's what he kept telling himself. While raking a hand through his sweat-drenched hair his eyes widened, in shock as Danny chuckled and began kissing along her neck. How drunk was he? Danny wasn't the kinda guy to sleep with anyone that asked.. unless he was heavily intoxicated. Huh, guess he'd been drinking a lot as well. 

This couldn't keep going on. Danny was his. Fuck, he loved Danny. That was.. the reason why him and Vanessa had broken up. The bright side was that she wasn't enough of a bitch to out him to everyone-- but it was technically blackmail that she could use whenever she wanted. It kept him on edge most of the time. But this? This wasn't okay. There was a pool nearby, and he wouldn't hesitate to shove the stupid bitch in it. Get her skimpy dress all wet. Probably cost quite a bit of money too, that would be quite a shame. Not as if he gave a fuck in any way, shape, or form. 

While stumbling over as best he could he tripped more than once, reaching the two as Danny began dragging her away with a hand firmly placed on her ass. The sight nearly made him gag, and the idea of throwing up all over her WAS pretty amusing-- but he decided against it. For his dignity."D..Danny. I need to talk to you. Can your fucking slut wait for now?" He grumbled, hearing an offended gasp behind him which only brought a smirk to his lips. The vocalist beside her didn't seem too phased, though. Which only further proved how far gone he was. "Ah? Jorel, don't be a prick." Scratch that. He was a little bit pissed off at his choice of words. Well, not like he was lying. She had 'slut' written all over her. From the bottle blonde hair, to the fake tan, and the heels that seemed way too high for anyone to talk in properly. She was your basic California girl. Definitely not suited for someone like his precious Danny. "I'll turn into even more of a prick if you don't ditch the chick and follow me instead. It's important." He snapped, standing up straight enough to look him in the eye. 'Come on, Jorel. Don't kiss him .. don't kiss him.' He thought to himself the entire time, leaning back on the heels of his shoes.

Rolling his eyes Danny's hands dropped to his sides, and off of whatever-her-name-was. "Fine. This better be worth my time, man." Jorel instantly grinned and grabbed his wrist, tugging him inside the large house and into one of the surprisingly empty rooms. Looked like a large storage closet. Oh well, it'd have to do. Even though they were just a little bit too close for comfort and with the alcohol in his system it was hard to control himself. Danny seemed impatient. "Okay, J. You dragged me into a supply closet. It's cramped. Pretty uncomfortable. What do you want?" He mumbled, hiding his face against the hood of his red sweater. 

Was he blushing? Probably just because of the alcohol. Made him look super cute. A little bit too cute, if you asked him. Almost made Jorel forget what he was doing here in the first place. Oh yeah, just confessing his undying love for his best friend and fellow band member. No big deal. Taking a deep breath he decided he would just blurt it out all at once, run out of the closet and probably go home and avoid Danny for as long as possible. That sounded good. Easy enough. 

"Danny. Dude. Okay.. so like. Wanna know why me and Van broke up? It's a funny story. It's because I told her I was in love with YOU! Weird, right?. I kept getting way too jealous and I guess she noticed. That's kinda why she hates me. Haha. So like.. sorry to ruin our friendship and everything.. but I really needed to get this off my chest. Now Vanessa has nothing to hold against me! So it's a win-win. You can um.. go back to whatever.. or whoever you were trying to stick your dick into now. Just needed to tell you.. yeah." He finally sucked in another deep breath, since he hadn't taken a break in between his little speech. 

Time to bolt. While reaching for the doorknob he felt he finger tap his shoulder, and he was stupid enough to turn around. "Wha-" he began to exclaim, only to be cut off with a pair of very soft lips against his own. It was Danny. His mouth tasted like whiskey and jägermeister. A hand was tangled into Jorel's hair and he was slammed against one of the walls of the closet, which honestly hurt his back a little bit. Not that he would tell him that NOW. His own hands fumbled for a few moments before resting just above the vocalists' ass, not wanting to be so bold as to grab it outright. 

It was only when he felt a hand palming him through his pants that he was forced to lightly shove Danny away, due to the fact that fucking in a supply closet wouldn't be very comfortable and it wasn't on his to-do list anytime soon. Wiping some drool away with the back of his hand he looked up to smirk at his love interest, who was smirking right back at him. "Your hair's all messed up." He heard him mumble, only to snicker afterwards. "Yeah? I wonder who could of done that." The sass shone, as always. 

While adjusting their clothing they both let themselves out of the confined space, making sure no one spotted them in the process. "So.. does um.. does that mean-" "Yeah, Jorel. I love you too. Fucking dork. Why do you think me and Reece called it quits? She was a lot more understanding, apparently." That glowing smile was back on his face, and it caused the raven haired man to blush. "Well.. oh. Why didn't you tell me? This whole situation could of solved itself a lot sooner, you know." He muttered, feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist. Luckily for them, it wasn't uncommon for the pair to be handsy with each other at parties. Especially if drugs and alcohol were involved. 

"Dunno. Didn't think you felt the same way. I was nervous. Shit like that. Making things awkward between us would of uh.. sucked. A lot." Danny slid his hand in the pocket of Jorel's sweater, keeping it there as they began to stroll back outside. None of the other members of the band were in sight, which meant they were either getting high, drunk, laid, or all three. Good. 

Jorel looked around briefly before shrugging his shoulders, turning his torso around to face the brunette. "So, wanna go back to my place? Or..." He forced out, still nervous despite the fact the other was VERY much interested. Danny laughed, giving a slight nod. "Yeah, duh. Lets get our party on.. preferably in your bedroom." He purred, causing a certain something to stir in the raven haired man's pants. Shit. 

"Alright, cool. This is cool. You're so.. you're cool. Fuck. Lets go. Gotta get our own little party going on." And with that he dragged him off the property and hailed a taxi, eager to actually touch Danny like... that.... for the first time in his life. Cuddling was one thing, having sex was a totally different story.

FIN 


End file.
